In today's world of vast computing technology, many technology users are concerned with protecting the privacy and integrity of their computing devices. In an effort to address such concerns, some users may configure their computing devices to require entry of a password. For example, a user may configure a mobile phone to require entry of a password before the user is able to make a phone call with and/or access any data stored on the mobile phone. By requiring entry of a password, mobile phone owners may prevent illegitimate users from using the mobile phone to communicate with others under the guise of the owner's identity and/or may prevent access to private information stored on the mobile phone.
Unfortunately, many existing password technologies suffer from one or more shortcomings and/or inefficiencies that may frustrate users and even discourage users from implementing such password technologies on their computing devices. For example, an existing password technology implemented on a mobile phone may operate in a static manner by requiring entry of a password regardless of any conditions or circumstances. In this example, a legitimate user may be unable to bypass this password requirement even if the circumstances strongly suggest that the access attempt is legitimate. What is needed, therefore, is an efficient and effective mechanism for dynamically determining whether to require entry of a password before allowing users to access certain contents and/or features of computing devices.